


Oppa

by cyloveskimwow



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, donghun is my ideal type, donghun likes being called "oppa" by sehyoon, hints of kinks!, i imagine wowhun to be like this im sorry, revolves around wowhun but other members are mentioned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyloveskimwow/pseuds/cyloveskimwow
Summary: Basically jealous!donghun failing to ignore soft!wow bc really tho who does succeed???





	Oppa

**Author's Note:**

> Basically jealous!donghun failing to ignore soft!wow bc really tho who does succeed???

Exhaustion settles in as the door to their dorms is opened. Jun retracts the key from the the knob and securely puts it inside his small coin purse. One by one, the members of the rising group take their entrance, wanting to do nothing but rest after all the singing, dancing and crying done in their fanmeet.

 

Donghun silently trudges to the room he shares with Sehyoon. He’s been keeping mum ever since the concert ended and Sehyoon cannot help but feel nervous. Normally, his boyfriend is the chatty type, and only gets quiet when there’s something that is troubling him. What could it be? Sehyoon’s line of thought was broken when a naughty hand pinched his left butt cheek through his loose joggers. Of course, it’s the naughty Byeongkwan.

 

“Wait ‘til you get to your room, hyung. I don’t wanna see you stripping Hun-hyung with your eyes. God, my innocence, please?” Byeongkwan teasingly whispers as he ducks a little and leans closely to Sehyoon’s eyes. “Ew, hyung, I see the lust in your eyes! Y-U-C-K!”

 

“Shut up, midget! There’s nothing wrong with my eyes,” Sehyoon pauses to glare before he continued, “but maybe you should get your mind checked! It’s green!” He uses his pointer finger to push Byeongkwan’s forehead away from his face as he stuck his tongue out at the younger childishly.

 

“It’s not green!”

“Yes it is, Kwan.”

“No, it’s not!”

“It’s empty, though!”

“How dare you-”

 

Their little banter gets disrupted by Jun who looks like he’s seconds away from falling asleep. “KIDS,” Jun glares, “if you don’t want to sleep, then let us have our peace. Chan’s already in his dreamland, let’s not disturb please?”

 

“Sorry, Jun-ah.” Sehyoon smiles apologetically before turning to Byeongkwan who’s pouting behind him. “Hey, Jun’s right, we should sleep. You’ve worked hard. Go in, now.” Upon recognizing the use of “hyung” voice, Byeongkwan obediently walks to the room he shares with Jun and Chan.

 

Sehyoon is about to follow his boyfriend to their shared room when Byeongkwan suddenly says, “Hyung, sleep well, okay?” to which he lowly answered a “yes.” He continues walking before getting called out again by the younger.

 

“Hyung.”

“Yes, Kwan?”

“Sleep.”

“Yup, you too.”

“Not fuck.”

“You brat!”

 

Byeongkwan quickly opens the door to his shared room before Sehyoon gets the chance to grab him and pinch his nose. Sehyoon stares dumbly at the closed door before muttering under his breath, “this midget really”.

~~~~~

 

Donghun lies on his side of the bed, with the blanket up to his waist, when Sehyoon enters the room, freshly out of the bathroom to wash himself. The former blankly stares ahead and Sehyoon notices that he’s looking at nothing. He carefully slips inside the blanket and covered up to his collarbones before sneaking up his right arm around Donghun’s waist.

 

“Hun-ah,” Sehyoon calls out gently, “what’s bothering you?” Donghun continues to be mute, but Sehyoon notices how his blank stare has turned into a glare. __Did I do something wrong?,__ he thought to himself.

 

Worried, he hugged his boyfriend tighter and snuggled to the juncture where Donghun’s neck and shoulder meet. “Hun-ah.” Sehyoon tries again only to receive more silence. If not for the way Donghun has harden his jaw, Sehyoon wouldn’t have known the effect that he has on his lover. “Hun-ah.”

 

Still, silence.

 

Sehyoon sighs before gulping nervously.

 

“Oppa.”

 

Before he knows it, he’s on his back, the arm snaked around Donghun’s waist is now pinned on the mattress beside his head while his free hand is pinned beside his waist. “H-Hun?” Sehyoon stuttered. His breath hitched when Donghun leans close to his ears to whisper, “I hate it.”

 

His heartbeat hastened at the words, scared of what his lover is talking about. But it quickened even more when Donghun mouthed at his left earlobe, sucking the flesh with the balanced amount of gentleness and roughness that makes him shudder. “What?”

 

“Wowson. I hate it.” Donghun proceeds to use his tongue to trail the cartilage of his ear as he straddles the shivering man beneath him. He grinds his pyjama-clothed manhood to Sehyoon’s to draw out a soft whine. “Hun, ah.”

 

Donghun freezes on top of him and grows soft, leaning all his weight to Sehyoon’s body. He kisses the younger’s left cheek before whispering, “I’m sorry, I got carried away. I know you guys are just friends, and that the ship contributes to our popularity and fanservice but, just…” Donghun pauses and sighs, giving a peck to Sehyoon’s left cheek again before continuing to speak, “I’m stupid, I’m sorry. What the hell is wrong with me? It’s just that everyone’s shipping the two of you, saying you two look so cute together, and just, I don’t know how to explain it but I feel so ugly and so unworthy of you because the fans don’t see how much I adore you and”

 

Sehyoon uses all his body weight to reverse their position, so that he’s the one lying on top of his lover, trapped between Donghun’s legs. He follows what Donghun did and leaned in to kiss his lover’s left cheek. He then whispers, “Oppa is stupid, but Sehyoonnie loves only you.” He hears his boyfriend sigh before he felt an arm wrapping around his waist and a warm palm placed on his left cheek. “I know, I’m sorry, I love you too, let me make it up to you.”

 

Donghun cradles Sehyoon’s face and guides it towards his so that they can share a passionate kiss, pausing a little in between to see if Sehyoon looks uncomfortable. “Is this okay, Yoonie?”

“More,” Sehyoon bites his lips as he nods. “Please, Oppa.” Donghun’s eyes darken and proceeds to flip their position back to the original. They kiss with so much vigor, Sehyoon’s arms around Donghun’s neck to pull him closer, and closer, until no gap is shared between them.

 

The older licks his way through Sehyoon’s warm mouth, moaning silently when their thrusts meet. They kiss, and kiss, until Sehyoon pulls Donghun’s hair to signal the want to breathe. Donghun proceeds to mouth at the younger’s jaw, down to his neck and to his collarbone, where he meets Sehyoon’s shirt. “I want this off.”

 

Sehyoon raises his arms as Donghun grips the hem of his shirt and moves on to undress his torso. After that, he unbuttons his own pyjamas and throws them away carelessly, to join Sehyoon’s shirt on the floor. Sehyoon uses his hands to feel up and hold for support Donghun’s muscular arms as the latter nibbles on the younger’s rosy buds. “Ah, Oppa,” Sehyoon moans as quietly as he can, before he grinds his hips upward, to feel more of Donghun and everything that makes him up.

 

They continue to grind with each other, hands traveling to places, teeth biting lips to suppress as much noises as they can. When it gets too much, Donghun takes the initiative to undress their lower halves to join the discarded clothes on the floor. Donghun aligns their dripping lengths together as he leans to Sehyoon to whisper.

 

“When you came out wearing that uniform, I almost lost my mind. If not for the fancon, I wouldn’t want anyone else seeing you in that attire. I want you for myself. I want to be the only to kiss you, hug you, hold you, make you smile, make you laugh, to be the only one that can run his hand through your hair,” Sehyoon blushes before Donghun continues, “to be the only one to see you in this state, to see you silently begging for more, to see your pink cock leaking, asking to be touched, to see the way you back arched as a I touched you in places no one else had,” Sehyoon shivers on the bed as Donghun quickly leaves and stands to get the a condom and lube.

 

When Donghun returns, his fingers coated with lubricant as they entered Sehyoon one by one, he continues to whisper, “I want to be the only to fuck you.” He curled his finger the way his lover wants it, and the reaction he gets will never be erased in his mind. Sehyoon arches his back beautifully, mouth hanging open as his right hand grips one of Donghun’s arms while the left grips the sheets, tears were falling from his closed eyes as his jet black hair sticks to his forehead from the sweat. Sehyoon’s body glistens marvelously that Donghun can’t help but trace all the trails of sweat with his tongue, lewdly licking various parts of Sehyoon.

 

“Oppa, more, please,” Sehyoon begs, tears continuously forming in his beautiful eyes. “I want you cock,” Sehyoon pauses before leaning up to whisper in Donghun’s ears, “Oppa.” Donghun shivers to his lover’s breath. He quickly turned Sehyoon’s stance so that the latter is on his kneeds and hands. With his length coated with lube and covered with condom, he slowly enters his lover, massaging his lower back to relieve some pain.

 

He thrusts gently and carefully - long, slow strokes hitting Sehyoon’s prostate in every entrance. Sehyoon breathes unevenly as drool starts to fall from his opened, glistening mouth. “Ah, Oppa, ah. More, more, please, more.”

 

Donghun holds his lover’s shoulder before quickening his thrusts - each hitting the bundle of nerves inside Sehyoon that makes him arch his back and rub his nipples on the sheets. “Ah,” he continues to moan lowly, as quietly as he can to not disturb the other members. Donghun licks his way up from Sehyoon’s back to his nape as he continues to thrust, before sucking on his lover’s ear cartilage. “Think you can come like this? Without being touched? I know you can. Come baby.”

 

That’s all it take for Sehyoon to release his load onto the sheets and to his stomach. He continues to shudder as Donghun continuously thrust inside him, seeking his own climax. “Ah, Oppa,” Sehyoon moans, trembling. Donghun slows down and Sehyoon gets what his lover his doing. “No, no, no please come while fucking me.”

 

Donghun’s muscles clenched at the words, but his worry doesn’t subside. “But you’re sensitive now, you’re trembling, even.”

 

Sehyoon thrusts his own body to deliver his message, but Donghun tightly holds his waist. “You can suck me off, dear, is that okay?” Hesitantly, Sehyoon nods and shudders even more when his boyfriend pulls out and walks in front of him. He takes out the condom and licks his lover’s head like a kitten before fully engulfing the whole length. He bobs his head up and down, up and down, until Donghun comes into his mouth, which he gulps eagerly.

 

Donghun gently cradles his cheeks with both hands to share a deep kiss, until Sehyoon’s trembling subsides. They broke apart and the older proceeds to carry Sehyoon to their room’s bathroom, to clean him up. The soiled sheets are changed quickly as well so that the younger can finally rest.

 

Both lays down on the bed and once again shared passionate kisses, the post-sex glow shining from the two of them. Donghun cages Sehyoon into a tight hug with his muscular arms as the latter snuggles further to his boyfriend’s chest. “I love only you, Donghunnie. Good night.”

 

“I love you too, Sehyoon. That jealousy was nonsense. Sleep well, my princess.”

 ~~~~~

 

Donghun wakes up first and sees his pouty boyfriend clutching his shirt tightly as he makes a slight movement. He chuckles at the cute sight. However, he still has to make the breakfast for the team so he gently coaxes himself free from Sehyoon’s grip and gets out of the room.

 

There, on the shared kitchen room, sit the three other members who are just deadly looking at each other before they feel a fourth presence in the room. Their blank stares turn into glares and Donghun can’t help but feel sheepish. “I’m sorry, guys, I’ll make you good breakfast, deal?”

 

“YOU BETTER!” Byeongkwan shouts, but it only urges laughter from the other three. “Where’s Sehyoon hyung I swear I told him to sleep, not fuck!”

 

“Well, you can blame me for that.” Donghun cheekily smiles. “OH, HO HO HO, yes I will blame you, Donghun O-P-P-A!” A shriek is heard from a fifth presence in the kitchen as a tomato-red dancer appears. He can only mutter a “sorry” before he waddles cutely to where he came from. The last thing he hears from the kitchen are laughters, and that’s definitely Byeongkwan spelling “oppa” once more.

 


End file.
